


Rightful Place

by Psychic101



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: They're all shocked when their father's voice comes to them from the light. For once, Lucifer is thankful that his father has decided to meddle with his life. He never, in a million years, could have ever guessed the real reason for his father's timely visit. Lucifer has an honest conversation with his father and many questions are answered, especially about the Detective and her true purpose.Spoilers for season 5A! Don't read if you haven't finished all eight episodes.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> *MAJOR SPOILERS*
> 
> The first part of season 5... just truly amazing, wasn't it? This is my take on some of the answers and situations that have been made present throughout the show. Again, major spoilers for season 5. Do not read if you haven't watched it. You've been warned~

"Dad?" Lucifer asked. He couldn't believe his own eyes. His father, God, was standing before him with that smirk Lucifer knew all too well. That same smirk could be seen on many of his sibling's faces, but then again, they were all made in God's image after all. Lucifer shook his head in disbelief while Amenadiel dropped his head in respect. Michael on the other hand looked absolutely horrified, Lucifer was glad that his twin would be getting a taste of his own medicine; utter fear.

"Father, I-I-I let me explain!" Michael started inching closer to their father.

"I do not wish to hear it, Michael." God's eyes settled on the scarred twin. "You completely disobeyed my orders, I told you to leave your brothers be, let them live their lives. Yet, I find you here. Why? Did my promise of a plan not soothe your questions?"

"Father, with all due respect… they don't deserve it!" Michael pointed at Lucifer and Amenadiel. "Amenadiel has copulated with filthy humans and created a Nephilim. An act you banned yourself. And Lucifer, where to begin?" Michael threw his arms up in the air. "He leaves his duty, his job and you just let him. He's gone consequence-free–"

"Consequence free?" Lucifer turned to Michael. "Please, brother. I've been shot, stabbed and I've died twice. But worst of all, I've had to endear the thought that I may lose the Detective far too many times than I'd rather. The latest because of your small ego, so excuse you!"

"Lucifer, stop." God held up his hand. "This feuding–" God motioned to his three sons. "is over with. Michael, you will return to the Silver City and I shall deal with you later." Michael didn't dare argue with his father. He pulled out his grey wings and was gone seconds later.

Maze stepped forward with her blades extended and glared at God. "How dare you come down here?"

"I created it, did I not Mazikeen of Lilliam?" God raised an eyebrow at the demon. "Don't I have a right to wander my creation?"

"Yeah, well, I'm no creation of yours. You can't control me you like you do these wimps." Maze flipped the blades in her hands.

"I'm sorry Mazikeen, but what you seek is impossible."

"I don't believe you!"

"If demons could have souls, they wouldn't be demons, would they?"

Maze took a shuddering breath.

"Amenadiel," God looked at Amenadiel.

"Father…" Amenadiel shook his head. "Why is my son, why is Charlie mortal? Why isn't he like me?"

God finally descended the stairs and crossed the space between himself and Amenadiel. He placed a comforting hand on Amenadiel's shoulder leaving Lucifer to watch curiously. "My son, Charlie is human because that's how you had to be for him to born. Celestials cannot procreate, especially with humans. You believed yourself human, therefore, that barrier was dropped."

"So, Charlie will live as a mortal and die as one? He'll die a horrible death and…" Amenadiel cut himself off.

"Charlie will live a happy life, son, I can guarantee you that." God smiled at Amenadiel.

"Right, if all this mushiness is over, I have a relationship to save, so if you could just restart time brother, I'd appreciate it." Lucifer addressed only his brother. He didn't bother to look at his father.

"Samael, may we talk?" God stepped toward Lucifer.

"Don't call me that." Lucifer hissed.

"Son," God put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder and nudged Lucifer to walk with him. "do you know why I had Amenadiel bless the Decker's? Why I willed for Chloe to be created?"

"To toy with me. Have you any harder questions, Father? I'm getting quite bored."

God chuckled and opened the door to the evidence room where Chloe stood completely embolized. Lucifer's face softened the second his eyes fell upon her. She had that trademark smile on her face and tears welling in her eyes. Tears that he was the cause of.

"Lucifer, I will admit that I have not exactly been…"

"Present? A good father?"

"Honest with you." God finished his thought. "What your mother said to you was true. I did want to smite you after your rebellion. I saw you as a lost cause– a defect that I had created, something that should be destroyed, but she persuaded me otherwise. She said you had potential, that you were not broken, just different. It took me time to see it but I do believe she was correct."

Lucifer finally met his father's gaze.

"Son, you are not broken. You are not a defect. You are the Lightbringer –"

"Get to the point, Dad."

God smiled, "Chloe was never a gift, no, she was your chance at redemption. The two of you are very different, seemingly to never coexist, yet you do. A perfect match."

"Made in Heaven." Lucifer nodded.

"Lucifer, by experiencing time here on earth, spending time with humans you have learned a valuable lesson."

"What? That they're narcissistic crackpots who only care about one thing? Usually money or power."

"That they are resilient. How many times did you and Chloe come together only to fall apart? For something to drive you away from the other? Yet, somehow, you always found your way back to each other. You are resilient my son, you may falter, but you will never truly fail."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your rebellion was your biggest falter and just as your mother said, you needed time." God put both hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "You have picked yourself up, my son, you have learned your lesson– the error of your ways. By learning to love Chloe you have learned to accept and love yourself. And for those reasons, I would like for you to come home."

"What?" Lucifer's mouth opened in disbelief.

"You have earned it, my son, you have earned your place in the Silver City. Come back and take your rightful place."

"No," Lucifer answered immediately. He couldn't believe the answer had come to him so quickly and hardy. He would never admit it to others, not even to himself, but he dreamed of this very moment. The moment his father would come to him and welcome home – to end his Hellish punishment. "This is my rightful place, Dad."

God simply smiled at his son's answer, "Then what are you waiting for?" In the amount of time it took for Lucifer to blink his father was gone. He was alone with nothing but himself and his racing thoughts, and the frozen Detective. Lucifer turned to her and resumed his previous place. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, waiting. The moment he saw her body sway he said, "I love you. Detective, Chloe Jane Decker, I love you and only you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. You deserve to hear it every bloody second of your life."

Chloe smiled, "It's okay." She cupped his cheek and rested her forehead against his. "We're finally here in this moment, Lucifer, together. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Nor would I, Chloe."

They shared a smile and a passionate kiss. Lucifer knew at this moment that he would never regret his decision. How could he when he had all he ever needed right here on earth? He had her and she had him. They would be alright, Lucifer was sure of that.

"Detective, I don't ever want to you lose you, today has been a searing wake-up call."

"You won't, Lucifer, you won't ever lose me."

"I don't want to ever spend a moment without you," he kissed her lips. "will you marry me?"


End file.
